A Whole New Journey
by TheHollowJester
Summary: A young man named Sid Wakefield has entered the Hoenn region to continued his journey as a Pokemon trainer. Til his foolishness costs him, and he loses everything til a young Mawile saves him... Note: The story will be long cause the character will go through the whole journey from the beginning to the Pokemon League and beyond... Jester
1. Chapter 1: A Relaxing Night

Note from the Writer: The story will change, and the characters will mature and change. Note there is violence, action, blood and gore, and later sexual content (To go with the story of romance). This is my first major story ever after I read one of the guys on this site Dude492 (Hermit of the Forest), and shared an old story with a friend whose my S.T.A.L.K.E.R brother told me I should take up writing. And my girlfriend liked my first chapter so here I am sharing it after I already completed 10 chapters. I will try and add a chapter every week, and note I will make this very long but I hope you all enjoy it! Sooooo.. um that's it, enjoy everyone. Oh and after this chapter I will switch to first person point of view an idea I got from Dude492 cause I think it adds more personality to the characters. Jester Out~

A Whole New Journey

Chapter One: A Relaxing Night

Inside a tranquil forest a young trainer and his pokemon whose back was ablaze were working side by side setting up a small campsite as the sun was setting. The light from the sun dying the ground and trees a lovely orange, it casted large shadows across the ground. And even covered the trainer and his young pokemon though it's blazing back made the area glow lightly, and trainer turned to his pokemon who came up to him as he finished setting up the tent.

"Cyn cyn quil!" The pokemon cried to him, the young trainer smiled at his pokemon and reached out to softly stroked it's head. "Yes I know your hungry Syndey but ya need to hang on alright?" The pokemons flaming back died down a little showing it wasn't happy. The young man laughed softly once and spoke once more. "Tell you what, why don't you go collect the wood for the fire and I'll get the food together. Sounds good?" The pokemon jumped for joy and cried "Cyndaquil!", the pokemon dashed off into the woods to do it's job.

The young trainer smiled as the pokemon ran into the woods and turned his attention to his backpack that was half open. He reached for it and dragged it over to himself and fully opened it up, reaching into it. He grabbed a container of Pokemon blocks and set it beside himself. He reached into it once more and took out his pokemon trainer ID card and smiled looking at it. "Sid Wakefield.." He whispered to himself he remembered the day his dad gave him his Trainer ID and his first pokemon a young male Cyndaquil who he named "Blake". Sid was from the small town in Johto called "Azalea Town" his father was a successful Pokeball maker who'd make his creations from apricorns people would bring him.

When Sid came of age his father aloud him to go on his own pokemon journey with Blake. The two traveled all over the Johto region meeting many new people, pokemon, and wonders. Even going as far as to reach the Pokemon League where they finished in the top 5 but lost their final match up. Sid and Blake returned home course Blake had long since evolved from a little Cyndaquil to a full grown Typhlosion. After a few years of working with his father he had heard of a new region called Hoenn from a passing Trainer. Eager for a new adventure he left home once more but with a new Cyndaquil named Syndey who was the only daughter of Blake. The young female pokemon was eager to leave the quite town and venture out with her fathers best friend. So they left to the new region taking a airplane to the city of Rustboro, soon after arrive Sid claimed his first badge with his new partner. Eager for the next they headed for Petalburg Woods hearing of a kind ship captain who could take them to their next badge and journey. Though night had fallen quicker then expected so they were stuck in the middle of the woods with the shadow of darkness falling on them.

Snapping back to the present as his small pokemon nudge him with her head he looked down at her blinked. She had several twigs in her small arms jumping with excitement, Sid laughed and gently stroked her head. "Back already? Sorry I was daydreaming" He said gently as he took the twigs and began building a small fire, Sydney picked up her container of food and opened it up eagerly digging in. Sid smiled at her not even saying a word since he knew she was hungry, as he finished up he took out a small lighter flicking it once or twice. But nothing happened no spark making him frown in annoyance he then glanced at his fire pokemon. "Dah" he thought and laughed at his own supidity "Hey can you use Ember?". Sydney raised her head abit of food in her mouth she nodded once and swolled the food "Quil!" she inhaled a bit and spit a small flame out that ignited the twigs. Sid nodded once in acceptance "That should do it" he said as he sat down beside his pokemon and took out his own food being a simple container of dried meat. Bitting into the food he looked up to spot the first star in the sky he smiled softly and spoke "I wish I could understand what you guys said like you know understand all pokemon.. cause then we could make lot's of new friends" he said to himself but Sydney looked up at him saying "Quil!" as if to agree with his words...


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awaking

Note from the Auther: Yo Jester here, I was happy to see some readers. And like to thank another writer ghostlyTrickster for his input, I always like to hear everyone input. So I decided to release every 3 days so it gives me plenty of time to continue writing the next few chapters. ~Jester~

A Whole New Journey

Chapter Two: Rude Awaking

As the moon reached the highest point in the sky the young trainer and his pokemon were sleeping side by side in the tent. A low rumble was heard in the distant jolting the young trainer awake, crawling out of his tent he could only see the weak embers of the dying fire.

Though as he listen closely he could of sworn the rumbling was getting closer to his campsite his pokemon followed out of the tent. She yawned not yet fully awake but she knew her trainer was beside her, after hearing him whisper "Give us some light" she nodded once and her back went ablaze once more.

Sid was forced to close his eyes since the sudden burst of light to the dark area blinded him momentarily. As he blinked a few times he looked around seeing shadows in the woods, Sydney jumped back a bit in surprise as she did her flaming back hit the tent igniting it instantly. Sid jumped this time only away from the tent, Sydney turned around flailing her small arms.

"Quil!? Cyndaquil!?" She said in alarm, Sid ran past her reaching into the half burning tent grabbing his bag. He pulled it out and quickly started to pat it down trying to put the small flames on it out.

As he put it out he turned to Sydney who was forzen, Sid smiled saying "It's alright you didn't mean to don't be upset" he reached out and gently touched the pokemons head but noticed she was shaking.

"Sydney?" he said gently as he did he heard a twig snap behind him and he jerked around quickly to see several small dog like pokemon but they weren't Growlite they were darker coming out of the shadows of the tree.

Sid quickly knew why Sydney was shaking but he smiled at her "It's alright I'm sure they are just suprised to see us." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex flipping it out the screen turned on and small robitic voice came on "Poochyena the Bite Pokemon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted." Sid's eyes light up, he was eager to catch one he thought it would be a great new friend.

He stood up and took out a Great Ball smiling "Alright then, Sydney let's get one!" Silence only the steps of the newly identified pokemon were heard "Syd?" he said as he turned Sydney was gone. Only a small amount of blood was sitting there along with a much larger pokemon. Sid fell onto his butt repeating himself "Syd?.. Sydney?" he said, he hadn't even noticed the larger pokemon had snuck up on him but where had Sydney gone?

(From here on out I will be switching to first person for Points of Views)

**Sydney's Point of View**

I woke to notice my trainer was missing, forcing myself up I crawl out weakly. Rubbing my eyes a few times I sensed someone was beside me, it bothered me not being able to see who it was but hearing "Give us some light" I knew who it was. Sid my loving trainer he must of heard something and got up, so with a smile I relax my body and my back ignites.

As I look up I catch sight of something from the corner of my eye turning my attention to it I see several shadows. Jumping back I hear something burning, turning to see that I accidently touched the tent with my burning back.

"Oh no Sid?! I'm sorry!?"

I say in a panic, though he remained calm and quickly grabbed his backpack from the tent. He started to pat the flames on the backpack out without a moments pause he was so calm even after I messed up. I couldn't help but admire my trainer seems all the stories dad would tell me were all true I thought in the back of my mind.

Though as he finished putting the flames out I noticed the shadows were moving in quickly, as they came into the burning tents light I saw they were small dogs. But there was a much larged shadow behind them, my eyes widen in fear.

Sid hadn't seen them yet as he reached of me to comfort me but I couldn't tell him, my voice was frozen in the back of my throat I wanted to scream for him to run but I couldn't. Though when he noticed them he smiled with eageriness how could he be so calm?!

I was terrified, as the Pokedex told us the information I finally found my voice as my lips parted I heard something behind me. Jerking around in fear I saw two sets of teeth lunging at me...

**Sydney's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View**

Where is she? I thought where did my little Sydney go she was there, I know she was. As I look up at the larger wolf like dog my Pokedex rang out "Mightyena the Evolve form of Poochyena. It chases down prey in a pack, it will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer."

But I couldn't hear it, I couldn't hear anything my eyes were locked on this pokemons teeth they were covered in blood. But whose blood, it looks too fresh to be old. And it's not mine since I don't feel any pain, then it has to be...

"SYDNEY?!"

I scream into the darkness, as I did I felt a small set of teeth sink into my left forearm then the sudden jerk of a head. I turn to see one of the smaller dogs biting me?! What the hell?! What's going on?! Where's Sydney?!

So many questions were running through my mind but my thoughts were cut off as another set of teeth dug into my right shoulder. I look to see another one of those things trying to kill me! Kill me?! No I have to find Sydney, I spot a burning tent pole beside me reaching for it I feel one more set of teeth digging into my leg.

It was the much larger pokemon, screaming out in pain I grabbed the burning pole and swing it hitting the eye of large dog in the eyes. It released my leg as it fell back howling in pain, without a moments pause I swing the pole at the dog biting into my forearm it releases though to dodge.

Dropping the pole I grabbed the dog on my shoulder with my now free hand and rip it off though I could feel it ripping some of my shoulder away with it. Throwing the small dog into the burning wreakage of the tent I push myself up to my feet though my leg burns with pain. I could feel the blood flowing freeing now that the jaws of the wolfish dog were out of it, the wolfish dog was still on the ground rubbing it's eyes with it's paws in pain.

I couldn't wait I had to run, so I did with a limp as I held my bleeding shoulder with one hand the bite on my forearm wasn't bad though. I could still fight them off with one good hand I thought though I knew I wouldn't last long in a fight with a pack of them. Why was this happening? Nothing like this ever happened in Johto, Pokemon didn't eat eachother did they?

Arecus was this all a bad dream? I thought as I shut my eyes hoping to reopen them to see myself in my tent with my Sydney beside me. Though all I saw was the world spinning as my eyes were now losing focus, was I losing too much blood? I asked myself as I tripped over a root that was sticking out.

Slamming into the dirt I grind my teeth in pain trying not to scream, the panting of dogs was catching up to me. Forcing myself up as I look down at the ground to try and steady myself I see that there is a trail of blood.

My blood leading right to me, I knew my hunters were going to find me no matter how much I ran. Grinding my teeth I ripped my lower shirt off to wrap it tightly around my wounded leg and force myself to run again.

"A-Atleast this... will slow d-down the bleeding"

I weakly say to myself as I move through the forest, maybe if I could find another trainer or a town. Damn! Why didn't I bring my map with me, I was stupid enough to leave my backpack behind. No that's not important I have to move now, so many thoughts in my head.

Plus, the blood rushing through my body, the throbbing of my leg. I could feel myself blacking out, but my legs kept moving til finally I ran into small dead tree. As I try and steady myself I look down seeing the rushing river, great end of the road so to speak. Turning to face my attackers I see they finally caught up to me, though by now my vision was turning black as I see one of them lunge at me...

**Sid's Point of View End...**

**?'s Point of View**

I float gracefully through the forest dodging trees, and rocks. As the sun sets my yellow head beginning to glow orange making me smile. I always loved the color orange, the suns orange I loved the most it was always beautiful. As I float into a green field and settle on the grass I look one last time seeing the sun set softly and smile. As darkness begins to engulf the area I turn to see a group of hunters trying to sneak up on me.

"You think you can catch me that easily?"

I smile at them, as I do a young Poochyena lunges at me but I roll to the side and take off into the sky. Though the hunters don't give up and chase after me, as I glide through the air I see smoke rising. A trainer perhaps? My curisity is peeked forgetting about my pursuers I land behind a tree and peek out seeing a young trainer and his little Cyndaquil. The young trainer had dark navy blue hair with matching eyes, and a rather handsome face for human that is. I giggle inside my head til I hear his words.

"I wish I could understand what you guys said like you know understand all pokemon.. cause then we could make lot's of new friends"

"I agree, I wish the same for you as well Sid!" The young Cyndaquil said.

"Sid"? That's this human's name, very well I will grant your wish when the sun rises you will understand all Pokemon. Enjoy the gift, I think smiling after a small twirl I watch the trainer and his pokemon enter their small home to rest. Though as I try and get closer I hear my pursuers trying to catch up.

"Oh nearly forgot about me, well I doubt you'll catch me. I'm Jirachi after all"

I say with excitement as I dash off into the darkness...

Jirachi's Point of View End...


	3. Chapter 3: Washed Up

**Note from the Writer: While I wish to take some of others thoughts into the chapters I have written up to chapter 10 and put 3-4 hours into each chapter so I won't be putting the new writing style into the chapters til 11. Sadly I haven't felt the urge to write the past few days cause of real life personal issues. But rest assure I will get to them after Valentine's Day. ~Jester~**

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 3: Washed Up**

**Sid's Point of View**

As my vision finally gives, I hear a growl and finally a cracking. Then I feel ice cold, and my breathing is gone. Did I die? Is this the end of my Pokemon Journey? Will I go see Sydney? My thoughts were now finally slowing down as my world collapsed around me...

**Sid's Point of View End**

**?'s Point of View**

I awoke in the early morning seeing the sun rise, as I stretch my back I hear a faint crack. The crack seemed to echo in my small home which was a cave I've lived in for a few years. Sliding my small body out of my bed I land gracefully on the cave floor and rubbed one of my hair strands to fix it.

Seeing it covered my left eye a bit made me smile, as I walked out into the bright sun light making me close my eyes gently. As my eyes finally grow used to the bright light, I look out at the sparkling water and happily walk to the waters edge.

**?'s Point of View End**

**Sid's Point of View**

My mind resetting, I can think again. Does that mean I'm alive? Then why do I feel so light as if I'm weightless yet heavy like I'm in water? Didn't I fall? Was it into the river? All these thoughts are swirling around in my mind like a whirlpool, as I'm thinking these things the sounds of waves crashing are beginning to reach my ears. The smell of salt water as well, I then feel my back gently push against something. My eyes still closed I reach for whatever I can feeling moist sand. Sand? The forest didn't have any sand in it, where am I now? Finally opening my eyes I see clouds overhead though my vision is still blurry. Turning my head to the side I see a strange figure by the waters edge and call out to it before finally passing out once more.

"H-Help..."

**Sid's Point of View End**

**?'s Point of View**

As my small feet sink into the cool water I smile in pure bliss and happily kick the water once making it splash once. "I love my home!" I cry out as my voice seems to echo into the ocean sky, as the ripples calm down I turn to hear a weak voice calling to me.

"H-Help..." turning my gaze my maw sways ever so lightly with my head movement, and my eyes cast down on a strange creature whose looking in my direction.

Turning my head to look behind me to see if it was calling out to someone else but there was only me. So I look at creature once more and quickly run over to it though my small legs don't cover a lot of distantance.

As I reached the creature I looked it over several times before talking aloud "What pokemon are you? I've never seen a pokemon with dark blue hair and strange colored skin".

I reached out to the strange pokemon and gently grab it's red clothed chest pulling on it a few times noticing it's not attached to it's body I jump back my maw moves infront of me to block my line of sight. What is this pokemon?

It's skin is so weird it's like cloth that.. cloth! It must be a shirt! I slam my small hand into my other hand releizing that the strange pokemon was wearing clothing. I had found shirts and pants sometimes washed up on the shore and brought it to my home or shared it with friends and neighebors. I then peek out behind my maw that was still blocking my line of sight to view the strange pokemon I whisper.

"It's a very handsome pokemon..." My cheeks lightly turned to a soft blush at my words before I move my maw aside and move to the ?pokemons? side. Kneeling down I poke it's cheek it was cold even in the warmth of the sun and ocean breeze. "Oh no you must have been in the ocean all night!"

I begin to panic and press on the ?pokemons? chest several times to try and clear any water out of it's lungs. Seeing it only wheeze I smile in relief and think "Good he appears to be very much alive". As I look down at his bare stomach now just noticing that the clothing was ripped, my eyes continued to look down seeing the missing cloth from the shirt was wrapped around his leg.

I could faintly smell blood among other things on the pokemon and begin to notice wounds on it's body. Lifting myself to my feet my maw digs into the sand and gently lifts the pokemon off the ground.

"Come on.. I'll take you to my home and fix you up"

**?'s Point of View End**


	4. Chapter 4: Mawile

**Note from the Writer: Yo Jester here how is everyone doing? I've been busy lately reading some Visual Novels, so I forgot to release a chapter last night haha. But here it is chapter 4, oh and to the person who said first person is kinda ruining it. Sorry but can't change the story just like that but the next story I'll be doing won't be first person. Yes, I've already got the next story thought out haha. Jester out~**

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 4: Mawile**

**Sid's Point of View**

I feel something press hard on my chest causing me to jolt to attention and back to reality. Something begins to move underneath me now lifting me off the ground, it's soft, softer then the moist sand. Then a gentle yet strong voice reachs my ears "Come on.. I'll take you to my home and fix you up"

I then begin to feel my body bobbing up and down as if someone was carrying me, but this person seemed to carry me so effortlessly. Maybe it was that strange creature I saw before blacking out? It looked like a pokemon even though it was blurry, my senses are more aware now I can hear footsteps but they are short kinda like a child walking. Was a kid carrying me? No way it didn't look anything like a kid well maybe.. it was hard to see.

My thoughts are inturupted by a cool air suddenly hitting me, my body then set onto a bed. I open my eyes as the softness from under me slides out, to see a gaint maw in my face with it's owner's back to me searching through some chest. I jump back in surprise and fall flat onto my back on the hard cave floor.

**Sid's Point of View End**

**?'s Point of View**

As I effortlessly carried the strange pokemon across the sands leading to my cave home I peek glances at it's face wondering what kind of pokemon it was. It looked so weak yet strong at the same time maybe it's a Deceiver like me? Wonder if we can be friends? I smile happily I love making friends and this new pokemon could tell me all about his friends when he wakes up!

A large smile crept across my face in excitment, I almost felt like skipping but I knew I'd drop the pokemon off my maw if I did so I held it in only smiling more as I entered my cave and rested the poor pokemon on my bed. I then leaned over my wooden chest I found a few years ago on shore and have been filling it with random washed up things ever since. Searching through I found another shirt, and began ripping it apart. They are used like this right? I thought in the back of my mind they must be this pokemon ripped his up. As I smiled at my geniusiness for figuring it out on my own I jumped up hearing a thud. Jerking around I look at the strange pokemon who was rubbing his head as he laid on the floor mumbling "Ow ow ow..." he said over and over.

Rushing to his side I kneeled down beside him and gently grabbed his hand with my small one speaking a comforting tone. "Are you okay? You need to becareful your wounded." I say keeping my comforting tone up in worry at this pokemon. As my deep purple eyes gazed into his kind dark blue one's I found my face getting warm, those eyes were strange. His eyes looked surprised just as I was when he jerked away.

**?'s Point of View End**

**Sid's Point of View**

"Ow ow ow..." I said a few times as I sat up rubbing my bumped head, as the pokemon moved to my side. Her deep purple eyes locked onto my eyes and her next words made him jump away. "Are you okay? You need to becareful your wounded" Her tone was soft and comforting, and female?! I could tell from how her voice sounded she was definatly a female pokemon, but what pokemon was she? He had never seen one like her, she was cute for a pokemon. Wait!? That's not what's important she's talking in the human tongue!?

"W-Who are you?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice though I didn't mean to. I was scared of her though despite how cute she appeared she looked like a child though her voice sounded around my age. "Mawile" She answered without a pause before she spoke once more "What's your name?" I blinked, before trying to remember who I was. It took a few minutes to collect my thoughts, who was I? Where was I? It feels like I've forgetten something important, but what? My name doesn't feel like it's that important but it's what she asked for... "Eli..." I said to her, it was the first name that came to mind. She then bowed her head as she did her maw bobbed a bit behind her "Nice to meet you Eli, what kind of pokemon are you?"

My eyes widen, Pokemon? She acts like she's never seen a human before...

**Sid's Point of View End...**


	5. Chapter 5: All Patched Up

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 5: All Patched Up**

**Mawile's Point of View**

"Eli..." "Eli" What an interesting name for a Pokemon I thought, but it was strangely a sweet sounding name. I bowed my head to "Eli" making my maw bob with my head as well, then asked him the second biggest question on my mind. "Nice to meet you Eli, what kind of pokemon are you?" I asked with great enthusiasm in my voice, I couldn't hide it. Making a new friend was all I could think about, though "Eli's" eyes seemed to widen at my question. Thinking I asked something insulting I bowed my head once more and started to apologize to him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I had a bad habit of saying sorry a lot when I felt like I did something terrible. Though I felt worse when he raised his hands in defense and shook his head a few times. "It's okay no need to say sorry... Mawile" he said before trying to smile but as he did his eyes shut tightly and he grabbed his shoulder in pain. Jumping to my feet I ran to the wooden chest and took out "Shirts". Tearing them into bandage like wraps I returned to his side with white stripes of cloth in my arms. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I forgot about your wounds!" I said quickly as I got to him, but once I was a few feet away I felt myself slip on the slightly damp floor. "EPP!" I screamed out as my feet swept out from under me. Since I forgot to dry the floor when I carried "Eli" in from the ocean, the cloth flew into the air as I landed on my front side. My maw hit the floor as well, I could feel my head spinning from the sudden action. As I tried to push my small body up the cloth gently landed on my head covering most of my head aside from my right eye which peeked out at him.

I felt so embarrassed, I'm making a fool of myself infront of my new friend. I could feel my face getting very hot from the intense feeling. Looking away from "Eli" at the floor I sat up and moved my maw infront of me to hide myself...

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**"Eli's" Point of View...**

The intense pain from my shoulder wound burned through my entire body, how did I get this wound? Did I hit a rock while floating in the ocean? No it felt like something bit me, and I know it wasn't this strange female pokemon. She seemed kind and her second mouth (Mawile's Maw) was much bigger then the wound I mean it was a little bigger then she was. I looked up at her once I heard her loud "Epp" since I was leaning against the rock wall when I fell, only to see her flat on her stomach with her maw beside her. As she got up I was about to ask her if she was alright only to see her head get covered in the clothing she ripped it up. Then I saw an adorable sight, her face was red from embarrassment. It stunned me, Pokemon could blush? Or was I seeing things but once her maw covered my line of sight I knew it was true. She was blushing from her looking foolish, smiling softly I couldn't help but laugh lightly. Though somewhere inside me that laugh sounded bitter like I was almost forcing it out of me. But why would I be? I did find it funny but it almost felt like laughing was painful not cause of my wounds outside my body. But a large wound I could feel inside me.. inside my heart...

**"Eli's" Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

He was laughing at me! I fell and he just laughs! Ofcourse he'd laugh I was making a fool out of myself! Why wouldn't he laugh at a clumsy Pokemon like me!? Ugh I feel so stupid, he must think I'm an idiot. Who'd want to be my friend after such a big mess up!? I bit my lower lip in frustation at my stupidity, my face still beet red. I just want to die, I just want to go hi?!

"Are you okay Mawile?" Those words cut off my thoughts as I felt a warm hand move my maw a little out of way. Then I see those dark blue eyes full of concern, was "Eli" concerned about me? My one deep purple eye that wasn't covered in the cloth peeked out a bit more behind my maw to look back into his eyes. I felt my embarrassment at my mistake start to wash away and a new embarrassment replaced it. I couldn't explain it but for some reason I felt embarrassed to have "Eli" so close to me. To have him concerned about my safety, it made my heart skip a beat for some reason. A moment passed as my one eye gazed into his set of dark blue one's before finally I looked away. I couldn't take those eyes anymore as I shut my eyes and pouted. "I'm fine..." I mumble before taking the cloth off my head and stand up moving my maw aside.

"...Sorry about that can you please get back on the bed?.."

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**"Eli's" Point of View...**

"...Sorry about that can you please get back on the bed?.."

I smiled, she didn't seemed harmed that was good I thought. My one good arm helped my get onto the bed but I sat on it this time looking at Mawile as she hopped onto the bed and set the cloth beside her. She then looked at me finally from before when she closed her eyes suddenly, was she mad at me for something? No if she was she wouldn't be fixing me up, maybe I'm just over thinking things. Though her next question caught me off guard..

"Can you remove your shirt?" My eyes shot open as I looked at her, for some reason it was now my turn to feel embarrassed. My face began to turn a light shade of pink, remove my shirt? Why? Wait.. why did it bug me to have a pokemon see me shirtless? Was it cause for some reason I could understand her? Wait how could I understand her? Though my memory from before meeting her is like a fog, a fog that I couldn't see through. It was making me forget something important I know this but have no idea what I have forgotten. Agh this sucks is my name even Eli? Am I a Pokemon? No I'm human right? Am I...

"Eli are you okay?" That voice, a voice gentle, soft, and full of worry brought me back as I looked at Mawile my embarrassment had long since faded away and I could see her looking at me. "A-Ah s-sorry.. Mawile daydreaming..M-My shirt right?" She nodded once to me still with concerned in her eyes, I slid my bad shoulder out of the sleeve and using my good arm managed to slide the shirt off and set it beside me...

**"Eli's" Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

The look of concern, worry, confusion on his face it hurt me somewhere inside my heart. Like he was fighting with himself, struggling with some sort of pain. Was it his wounds? No it seemed deeper then that, at first he was just flustered by my question. Though I'm not sure why he's a Pokemon after all he was acting like being naked was strange. As his shirt hit the bed I looked at his topless body blinking as my purple eyes scanned him. He was rather nicely built not muscular like a Machoke but fit enough to tell me he regularly worked hard. Shaking my head to concentrate on his wounds I picked up one of the clothes and gently began to wrap his slightly bleeding shoulder. It looked like something bit him, small teeth like a dog.

Maybe he fought some other Pokemon that were trying to eat him and fell into the ocean. Maybe he was a rock Pokemon? He didn't seem like he was very good as swimming or else he wouldn't of been out cold when I found him. But if he was a rock he wouldn't be bleed like this, I thought but his words cut me off.

"Mawile are you getting sick, your face is red.." He said, I jumped back a bit at his words...

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**"Eli's" Point of View...**

As she began her work on my shoulder, I looked at the floor I couldn't look at her for some reason. I couldn't figure out why, even her touch made me feel weird as she worked. Though I could tell she was very gentle with her work maybe she had worked with other Pokemon before? That's the only logical thing I could think of and it made the most sense. As she finished working on my shoulder she moved to my left forearm which I positioned it for her better so she wouldn't have to move too much. She skillfully fixed that up quickly though I knew I could of fixed it myself since it had stopped bleeding on only need to be wrapped to prevent anything from hitting it and reopening the wound.

As I was getting ready to move my leg which I knew was in the worse shape I felt a small hand gently touch my hand. Four little fingers were gently tracing my hand as if to take in the shape, my eyes finally looked at her. Her face was red for some reason, she looked like she was daydreaming as well. Was she working on my wounds without even thinking about it? Wow that's pretty impressive I had to admit, though as I look at our hands connected together I couldn't help but feel a little flustered. And it seemed like she felt the same so with a nervous tone I asked...

"Mawile are you getting sick, your face is red.." She jumped back a little and quickly jumped off the bed her head was a little higher then the bed I noticed. Now that I was taller then her I noticed she was only around 2 foot 6.. wow that ment she was only up to my waist. Short pokemon yet her voice sounded around my age, my thoughts were inturupted as a pain shot through my leg. "Ow.." I mumbled under my breath, she was blinked looking up at me with concern. "Sorry, should of warned you" She said timidly to me, I smiled at her words. "It's fine.. hey.. Mawile how old are you?". Her eyes shot open and she whipped around as she did her maw slammed into my head sending me flying out of cave into the soft sand. The last thing I hear is "You never ask a girl her age Eli!..Eli?..ELI?!" I then black out with one last thought..

_Note to self she's strong..._

**"Eli's" Point of View End...**


	6. Chapter 6: A Dream

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 6: A Dream**

**"Eli's" Point of View...**

It's dark almost like midnight without a moon, I can't see anything. I can't hear anything, when I reach out my hands only touch darkness. Inhaling deeply I scream out into the darkness, the first name I can think of "Mawile! Are you there?!". I don't know why her name came to my mind first, I feel like there's another name I should be screaming. A name I've forgotten, as I try hard to think I hear someone call me..

"Sid, Sid?" I snapped around but all I could see was pitch black darkness. The voice was female I could tell, but who was she talking to? I'm "Eli" right? Not this Sid, as I'm about to open my mouth to call for the voice the ground below me vanishes and I fall. A painful scream echos all around me, screaming "Sid" over and over. I cover my ears as I fall but the voice only seems to grow louder til my head starts pounding, screaming back "I'm not Sid!"

The voice falls silent, and the last words I hear are "You let me die Sid". My eyes snap open as I sit up breathing heavily, my eyes quickly look all over the cave. This cave, It's Mawile's home isn't it? Where is she? As I wonder this I hear soft breathing beside me, looking down I see her. Mawile sleeping with her head on my lap, she was sitting in a small stool leaning against the bed. Her head must have fallen on me when she fell asleep, I sigh heavily and lay back down covering my face with my good forearm. My eyes shut tightly as a single tear escapes my eye and flows down my face onto the bed.

"Who was that?.." I whisper to myself, that voice sounded familiar but there was no way I knew it. Cause it kept calling for someone named Sid, that can't be me right? Right?.. Exhaustion was biting at me in the back of my mind as I could feel the darkness sweeping over me again...

**"Eli's" Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

He's awake again, I felt him shoot up but I couldn't bear to open my eyes. I know it's wrong and I'll have to say "Sorry" once he's feeling better but he was talking in his sleep. He called for me at first which brought a soft smile to my face but after that he started to move around in a panic maybe he had a nightmare. I couldn't hear everything he said but a girl's name kept coming up Sydney, is that his mate? No.. cause he said "Who was that?" he couldn't forget his mate right?

I sat up slowly as he fell asleep once more, who was Sydney? A friend? Sister? Mother?..Mate?.. I shook my head rapidly why does the thought of this Sydney being his mate bug me? It's annoying, that name he kept saying it more then my name.. why does it matter? We're friends aren't we? Then why do I like being so close to him? Aaugh! I jumped off the stool landing gently on the cave floor and walked outside onto the soft sand. The sun was setting now, darkness will be coming soon. Maybe I should take a walk to clear my head.

Nodding once as my maw bobs once with me I begin walking down the beach, I wasn't worried about the darkness after all I knew every corner of the island. And "Eli" is sleeping it's best he got some rest shame he doesn't know the move "Rest" like me then he'd be better in no time at all but it's best he doesn't move for awhile. As I think this I hear a voice above me "Mawile? Taking a small stroll?" I look up suddenly at the voice and sigh once.

"Oh Pelipper it's you, good evening!" I answer happily, it was one of the oldest pokemon on the island Pelipper. He was a 40 year old bird who'd often fly to the mainland to bring berries, apricorns, and many other things the island needed. He was also like the father I never had after my own parents disappeared without a trace, and even though he had his own little Wingulls to care for he took me in... "Yes, sorry I'm just lost in thought. I saved a pokemon I've never seen before he's called an "Eli"." Pelipper tilted it's head abit in confusion "Eli?" He said almost like parrot though he was the water bird pokemon, it made me giggle a bit.

"I've never heard of an Eli, maybe he was caught by a human and was given a name" Those words sent a shiver down my spine, a Exploud in the center of the island told me about "Humans" once. He said they forced Pokemon to fight eachother for sport, and even fight eachother cause they were heartless, blood thristy beasts. Worse then the baddest Mightyena, then a thought came to my mind. "Eli" sounded scared when he said this "Sydney's" name. What if she was his human trainer and forced him to fight no wonder he was having a bad dream! Without a thought I blurted out "Pelipper I think Eli had a trainer cause he said someone named Sydney in his sleep he sounded scared!"

Pelipper jumped a bit flapping his wings rapidly in surprise "Then we most protect this Eli from Sydney, they might be looking for him!" I nodded once, I then took off running in the direction of my home. But my small legs didn't carry me that fast, a sudden blur flew past me and landed infront of me. It was Pelipper "Climb on!" he said sounding eager, nodding without a second thought I hopped onto his slightly large back. He wasn't much bigger then me but he flew up without a problem heading for the cave. Don't worry Eli I won't let that evil human take you from me! My face heated up as I rapidly shook my head to clear it, I mean I won't let that human force you to fight anymore! Right?..

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Pelipper's Point of View...**

I flew with the young Mawile on my back, she seemed to be determined to protect this Eli. No surprise she has always been like a big sister to most pokemon on the island, that's how she's always been since her parents were captured by a trainer. She was too young to remember at the time but I was there, I wanted to help them but I had my little one's to protect as well. I was forced to just watch, the trainer didn't care about Mawile though she was too weak to capture. It was after they were captured I took her in and cared for her as my own as a last wish of her father who was my best friend back then...

**Pelipper's Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

As we reached the cave Pelipper landed by the entrance and I slid off running to the cave. Slidding to a stop I sighed once with relief seeing Eli was safe still, the human hadn't taken him yet. As I turned to smile at Pelipper he stood there frozen in place and shaking with concern I asked "What's wrong Pelipper?"

"M-Mawile w-what's a human doing in y-your home?"

**Mawile's Point of View End...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Note from the Writer: **Glad everyone is enjoying the story. Makes me happy to see my work is enjoyed. I sadly haven't gotten around to writing Chapter 11 been busy with family matters. But once this weekend passes I will continue writing. Jester Out~

**To WeS RoYaL:** Thanks for the follow, I always love to see reviews it helps me improve on something. Just wish I got more of them :)

~Enjoy Chapter 7~

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

"M-Mawile w-what's a human doing in y-your home?"

My purple eyes quickly start to scan my home, a human where? There's no humans here, only me, Pelipper and...Eli?! No, no, no, nonononono Eli can't be human. Humans were cold, evil, creatures, Eli's gentle, caring, nice, and.. and.. . My mind is racing with all these things, Eli is the bad people all the Pokemon on the island warned me about. Taking one step back I whip around running out of the cave in confusion, my eyes shut tightly as I felt tears rolling done my cheeks...

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Pelipper's Point of View...**

Those words, they seemed to strike deep at Mawile. Her eyes when she saw what I ment, who I ment the human was. What did this human do to her, to upset her so much? I hopped over to the human named Eli and looked down at his sleeping face, his head was wrapped in a bandage looked like something hit him. Shoulder, arm, and leg were neatly wrapped like his head, must have been the girls doing. Did she really not know he wasn't pokemon? I guess I'm to blame, since I never told the girl about her parents or about what humans looked like..

Looking away from the sleeping human I flapped once gliding to the entrance of the cave and looked at the ground seeing Mawile's footprints leading away. As I spread my wings I heard the grass by the palm trees rustle looking at them quickly out of reaction. But whatever it was seemed to have ran away, it was too big to be the girl. Flapping once more I took off after Mawile to tell her "The Truth"

**Pelipper's Point of View End...**

**"Eli's" Point of View...**

Darkness all around me, that cursed voice screaming for "Sid" begging for help. But whenever I call out for it, it stops screaming. And says "Why did you let me die?", but it was Sid who let you die not me.. Right? I keep asking myself this as I dream, I knew this was a dream this time. Because Mawile wasn't by my side here, someone who I don't know or forgotten is beside me. Calling for a name I don't know or do I? It sounds so familar as if it's a name I heard only a moment ago...

I open my eyes slowly and sit up, it was pitch black in the cave. Looking around I call out into the darkness, it felt like I was still dreaming. "Mawile?" no answer... atleast not the answer I expected.

"It's awake!" A dark voice called out, not female it sounded angry. A moment later I felt my mind fading away...

**"Eli's" Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

I had no idea where I was running, I just knew I couldn't stop. I had to get away from that..evil creature called "Eli" it was trying to trick me. It wanted to take me away from my friends and family, I would never see Pelipper again.. or my best friend Nosepass. It wanted to force me to fight all of them... the idea hurt my heart so much. I don't understand why, why?! Why does it hurt so much!? I could hear the crashing off waves as I came to the waters edge at the end of the beach. It was a dead end...

"Mawile!" Whipping around as dust started to wrap around me, it made my soft tan skin sparkle in the bright moon light. It was like something from a Fiary Tale, that my adoptive mother would tell me as a small child. I was ready to fight til I saw Pelipper flying to me, he landed infront of me as the sparkling dust settled on the ground. I fell to my knees rubbing my red eyes "H-He w-was tricking m-me P-Pelipper!? T-That dirty human w-was trying to t-trick me!" Shutting my eyes tighter then before I could feel pain starting to build behind my eye lids it was beginning to hurt to have them closed so tightly. Something soft wrapped around me as my eyes shot open.

"There, there my child.. it's okay humans will do that.." Pelipper said to me holding me close with his wing, unable to hold back I hugged him crying even more into his feathers. He gently rocked me back and forth like he would when I was only a child to comfort me, after what felt like ages. I began to settle down, pulling away to wipe my eyes Pelipper continued to talk to me.

"Child I should of told you this years ago.. but you parents were captured by a human. A human wearing a weird outfit and in red, he said something about them being useful to Team.. Magma I believe. You were only a baby then but the man didn't seem to find you strong enough to capture... I sat on as your parents were forced into strange balls that seemed to shake.. then stop."

My reddish purple eyes slowly looked up at Pelipper as he told me about my parents. Parting my lips I asked "Why didn't you help them!?" His eyes looked hurt from my words, and he looked down as if ashamed of himself "I... wanted to but I couldn't risk.. being captured because then I would have lost my family". Tears were beginning to well up once more.

"So it was okay for my parents to be parted from their child!?" I screamed out at him, he flinched at my words and moved away. Why was I so angry at him? I knew Pelipper had to protect his own family, and if he didn't then maybe I wouldn't had anyone to look after me. I always knew my parents were gone, was I angry at him or angry at this human who tricked me. Made my heart flutter whenever he looked at me, whenever he touched me, whenever he spoke to me.

"Mawile.. I'm.. I'm so sorry.." He said, his voice cracking up now. I could see tears welling up in his eyes, he blamed himself for everything. My words only reinforced all that blame, looking at the sand below me I softly said "No.. I'm sorry.. I'm not mad at you.. Dad.. I'm mad at the human..." Pelipper looked at me now, not that I could see but I felt his eyes on me. He must of been surprised by my sudden words, I was surprised too.. I never called him Dad before. But he was always that to me, he didn't have to take me I know.. but he did. Looking up at him I smiled my biggest smile "Thank you.. daddy for taking care of me.." I then jumped into him hugging him tightly, it took a few minutes but he wrapped his wings around me hugging me tightly back. I could feel wetness falling onto my head as he was trying to hold back his own tears.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours but soon we both settled down before releasing eachother. "I will.. talk to the human.." I said weakly, I had to know if he knew my parents. I had to know who he was if he was this "Eli" and what kind of trick he used on me to make me feel so weird... Looking up at Pelipper who was rubbing his now red eyes he only nodded once to me. As I walked passed him I saw a large rock running to me, it was..Nosepass? She stopped infront of me and spoke out of breath.

"M-Mawile, a human was capture by Exploud's t-tribe. It's to be executed!"

**Mawile's Point of View End...**


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

**Note from the Jester: **_Yo everyone, how y'all doing today? I'm good been reading a lot of Fanfiction, Skyrim, Blue Exorcist, it makes me think maybe I'll write a story for both. Though I don't know much about Blue Exorcist since I only watched the Anime. _

_But thanks for the support, after this weekend I'm be writing chapter 11. Maybe write a Skyrim story as well, or a Blue Exorcist one lol. I'm really wanting to try my hand at a new story while writing this one. But most the weekend I'll be busy so I'm releasing Chapter 8 today then Chapter 9 Sunday. Take it easy everyone! Jester Out!_

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 8: The Rescue**

**"Eli's" Point of View...**

Darkness, a feeling I've grown too used to since I've come to this island. Why I don't know this island is very beautiful, and she makes even more special.. Wonder if she's okay.. did they hurt her?..

My eyes open slowly, well my left eye.. the other eye couldn't open cause a warm liquid was flowing over it. It was flowing down the corner of my mouth as well, hot water? Was there a hot spring near by?

I asked myself as I stuck my tongue out to lick the warm liquid, no.. it was metalic tasting. Blood? Was.. it my blood? Now that I think about it, my head hurts a little. But it should be throbbing, was I dead?...

"Oh the human is awake!" A voice cried out it was weak, little like a childs I could hardly hear it really. My eyes shot up to see a small pokemon with a pinkish purple skin and floppy like ears. It had small eyes that were shaped like X's, oh it's just a Whismur.

I smiled kindly at it, but my smile quickly faded how did I know what it was... A strange robotic voice echoed in my mind "Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon. Usually, its cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane..." I shook my head rapidly as if to shack the voice of me.

"Human!" Looking back up, I saw I was surrounded by several pokemon all them purple and much bigger then the Whismur infront of me. They are had strange ears, shaped like circles and they.. well kinda looked like speakers on a old fashion radio.

As I looked closely I could see they moved faintly like one's playing music too. "Don't ignore me human!" I shut my eye tightly in pain, it felt like my ear drums were going to burst. I could feel myself getting ready to collapse once more as my sense of balance was gone, falling to the side something caught me and forced me back up.

Turning my head as I slowly opened my eye that didn't have blood flowing over it I saw one of the pokemon with a speaker like ears keeping me. "Best not ignore our leader, human!" it said to me as it forcable turned my face to look at slightly large purple pokemon. Though my vision was blurred from the explosive sound that was heard moments ago.

I could see a pokemon with 7 smoke stack like head, it kinda looked like a Triceratops only it stood on two legs. The smoke stack like head had holes at the end of each stack but nothing came out. I blinked my eye once or twice to clear my vision, the strange pokemon was shorter then me by few inches but it was big.

"Human, I am Exploud tribe leader of the Noise Tribe. All of this island is under my protection, all Pokemon live under my rule here!" That same explosive voice called out, it made my ears pound like drums as I closed my eye tightly in an effort to ignore it but I knew that was in vain. My world again began to spin around me as darkness tried to suck me in again.

Only a swift smack snapped me out of it, opening my eyes to see a blurry Exploud right infront of me. His hand was to the side, guess he's the one who smacked me. He pulled his large hand back again clenching it into a fist, I tried to lift my hand to block it but I couldn't..

Looking down I see vines were wrapped tightly around my body, and my arms. Looking at my hands they looked white like a sheet, I couldn't even clench my fists. Crap, I lost circulation to my hands cause of how tight they wrapped the vines.

No wonder I didn't notice til now, I looked up in time to only pull my face back to try and dodge the second hit though with this pokemon's kin holding my head in place the tribe leader nicked my nose. I closed my eyes flinching in pain at the small impact. "How dare you move human!" it's voice boomed not as loud as before, but enough to make my sense of balance sway without thinking I yelled back

"Ofcourse you were going to hit me!" The pokemon holding my head jumped back in surprise, the leader's jaw dropped in surprise as well and his eyes widen. What were they surprised about? I asked myself, the leader spoke to me once more "H-How did you know.. what I was saying?"

My eyes widen as I remembered once again I could somehow understand pokemon...

**"Eli's" Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

I ran quickly, as fast as I could to the forest edge once there I could move quicker. Nosepass.. my friend told me they captured a human but.. who else could it be but him. Eli.. that trickster who makes my heart flutter like a Wingull's wings. I felt so many emotions right now, fear, sadness, panick, so many things going through emotions that confused my mind.. but what I did know is I had to save Eli I couldn't let them kill.. I had to.. I have to save him.

I asked dad to fly me to the center of the island but he refused he couldn't risk trouble with the Noise Tribe. I understood, the Noise Tribe owned the island and fought anyone who dared challenge them normally I healed up the small Whismur and Loudred who got hurt by their leaders pointless battles for control.

Though I never layed eyes on the leader I met his mate a few times while exploring for herbs in the forest she said Exploud wasn't all bad he was abused by his heartless trainer always being told he was weak yet he loved his trainer none the less until he was released back into the wild. He felt betrayed, and hurt his pain soon became hatered til it consumed him..

I felt for him that's how I felt right now with Eli, he tricked me with kindness. He tricked me with those deep navy blue eyes, eyes that seemed to make me feel like I was in water. So light and..NO!

Stop, it Mawile.. Closing my eyes in pain as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes once more. Shaking my head a few times I had to concentrate, I had so many questions for Eli but I needed to save him first.

As my foot stepped on the grass I knew I could move freely, raising my maw I jumped up a foot into the air. My maw grabbed onto a tree branch with it's jaw like mouth biting into it I swung several feet easily double my running speed.

Grabbing onto a second branch with my hands now I swung myself onto it, and leaned back against my maw building up power as I catapulted forwards into the dense jungle...

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**"Eli's" Point of View...**

Exploud got over the surprise, though all I did was buy some time by surprising him with my ability to understand pokemon now. Where was Mawile? Did they hurt her? My eyes looked around, I could tell she was nowhere to be seen no way I could miss her. Those eyes stood out with their beauty.. beauty?

No.. they stood out cause of their charm.. cause of their color!.. I felt my face growing hot as I looked down this time it wasn't cause of my blood flowing down from my head.. This was no time to think about those things, my own life was in danger but I had to ask...

My eyes looked up slowly as I opened my mouth "Where..is Mawile, did you hurt her?" I asked pleadingly..

**"Eli's" Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

"Where..is Mawile, did you hurt her?"

Those simple words echoed in my mind as I reached the canyon of the Noise Tribe finally only to hear those words from Eli's. Those words, they sounded pleadingly full of worry but he didn't seemed worried about himself.. No he was trying to trick me again! I grinded my teeth in anger as I stepped forward.

"We killed her!" I froze, as my eyes widen. One of the Loudred called out in a fury, Exploud looked at his kin and smiled understanding what they were trying to do. Torment "Eli" before killing him, harsh but he was human he deserved it I guess. Exploud laugh echoed through the land as he looked down at Eli whose was shaking.

Fear finally set in it seemed, I knew he only cared about himself. Damn human, I thought as I bite my lower lip. "Indeed, I ordered my Kin to painfully kill her before we captured you!" The whole tribe erupted in laughter, I saw "Eli's" mouth move but couldn't hear him over the laughter of Exploud and his kin. Exploud raised one hand to silence his kin as he leaned down to listen to "Eli". "What did you say human?

Going to beg for you life now?" He smirked in pride, but it was faded instantly as "Eli's" head smashed into Exploud's jaw knocking him back.

"Bastard! She..She didn't deserve to die! She's Kind! Thoughtful! Smart! Cute! Beautiful!" My eyes widen as I could feel my face heating up quickly, the whole tribe was in silence even Exploud was in shock maybe from "Eli's" words or from his actions hitting him. "Eli" rolled to his feet and charged Exploud slamming into his gut with his own shoulder, he was fighting for me even though his arms were tied down.

"S-She didn't deserve that!" he cried out, Exploud was now holding his stomach in pain but swung at "Eli" as he came in for the second attack. "Eli" ducked under the swing as he slammed his whole body into Exploud causing them both to fall to ground with "Eli" laying ontop of Exploud as "Eli" tried to roll off Exploud grabbed his leg throwing him into the rocks. "Eli" coughed in pain and passed out, he was too wounded for this!

I leaped out from the Canyon, as I fell I sucked in the air quickly and closed my eyes. Please work I thought as I exhaled a icey beam flew out hitting the canyon wall moving my head bit by bit as I fell the icey wall began to grow into a ice path. Landing on it gracefully I slid down the icey road, all eyes were on me as I slid down and landed beside "Eli".

"Eli!" I cried out as tear welled up in my eyes shaking him gently, I heard a grown as he opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled in relief as he did, he was alive thank Arecus for that! "S-Syndey?..."

My eyes widen and my smile faded away, he called out for his mate. I stood up slowly, and turned to Exploud who was stomping over to me. "Mawile, why are you here!?" I raised my hands to cover my ears quickly, closing my eyes tightly to keep the loud noise out.

Once the sound subsided I looked up to see a fist flying at me, I moved my arms infront of me to block it but next thing I knew I felt my feet sweep out from under me and I was ontop of "Eli's" soft chest. I could feel my cheeks warming up as I felt the wind from Exploud's fist fly past me. Did "Eli" trip me to save me?..

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**"Eli's" Point of View...**

Mawile.. she was alive, I heard Exploud call out to her. Since I couldn't cover my ears I saw her, she came for me... That Exploud's voice fully woke me up as I saw his fist coming in to hit her. I did the first thing that came to mind, sweeping my good leg out I tripped Mawile.

Moving a little to make sure she landed on me, I closed my eyes tightly in pain though she was light my ribs hurt from the impact with Exploud's throw.

As Mawile looked at me in disbelief, I smiled at her she was safe unhurt, and healthy. Opening my mouth someone cut me off as a voice rain out above all else "Mawile get the human!" a voilent sandstorm began to decend into the canyon. Some of the dirt got into my eyes as I closed them, but I felt Mawile's weight get off my chest as she rolled off.

Exploud cried out in pain "Don't let the human escape! Kill them all!" But nothing came as everyone was heard bumping into eachother trying to find us, I then heard that gentle voice "I've got you Eli, this storm doesn't effect me..."

Her voice was gentle, yet seemed full of pain. I then felt something wrap around me and lift me up as I was pulled away...

Eli.. she called me Eli.. my true name is Sid..Sid Wakefield and I'm a Pokemon trainer.. who let his pokemon die...

**Sid's Point of View End...**


	9. Chapter 9: Remembering

**Note from the Jester: **_Yo everyone, Jester here with Sundays released chapter! Enjoy :) And thanks for the followers, continue to support me by telling your friends. Later!_

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 9: Remembering**

**Sid's Point of View...**

"Eli.. she called me Eli.. my true name is Sid..Sid Wakefield and I'm a Pokemon trainer.. who let his pokemon die..."

I thought as Mawile carried me away from the Noise Tribe, they were still trying to find us but I knew they wouldn't some how. Not in this violent storm I couldn't see anything but Mawile cause she was carrying me with her maw as she climbed up the ice path she created when she rescued me.

The look on her face, her reddish eyes had she been crying? Who hurt her so bad she cried? I bit my lower lip in anger wondering who would hurt such a sweet girl.

My thoughts and worries were cut off as we reached the top of the canyon there was a strange pokemon who looked like a rock and had a rather large nose. Though I knew this pokemons name,_ "Nosepass... the Compass Pokémon. Its magnetic nose always faces north and draws iron objects to its body to protect itself better."_ I remembered that from when I fought Roxanne in Rustboro City her last pokemon was a Nosepass.. I fought it.. with Sydney by my side...

I didn't even notice when Mawile cut me free and gently pulled my hand as we continued to run away into the dense forest I had no idea where we were going and I honestly didn't care.

My mind was elsewhere searching my memory wondering what happen to Sydney, even though I knew what happen to her. I didn't want to admit that my own stupidity and curiosity is what got her killed... My desire to make friends..

**Sid's Point of View End...**

**?'s Point of View...**

"Hmm the Dark Eyed One (Sid) and Gentle Fairy (Mawile) escaped with the help of Large Nose (Nosepass).. Ironhead (?) will want to hear about this.."

I turned away from the three who were escaping into the forest and stomped away, as I ran I slammed into all the trees in my path knocking them effortlessly out of my way. I knew I had to hurry, it was only a matter of time before Loudmouth (Exploud) and his tribe escaped that storm and go after the human and the girls. If I didn't hurry they would be killed...

**?'s Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

We ran... that's all we could do, as I pulled "Eli" away gently with me I'd look back at him, though he was looking right at my face it felt like he was looking right through me. As is his mind was elsewhere, did he figure out that I knew what he was and my feelings to humans? No he seemed to be thinking of something more.. important.. his mate Sydney?

He called out for her when I went to him.. was that all that mattered to him was his mate what about my feelings.. how upset that he didn't tell me he was human.. about how he made me feel. Happy, sad, lost...

"Mawile we can't go to your home, we'll have to hide in the cave!"

My mind snapped back to my friend Nosepass, I almost forgot she rescued us. But she was right my home was very unsafe right now since the Noise Tribe knew I was helping "Eli" that cave would have to do. That cave... mine and Nosepass's childhood clubhouse, we found it one day while we were exploring this was when I was 7 and she was 6.

It was hidden under a tree with a large hole, though we covered the hole with a large rock so no one would find it. We even hide our buried "treasure" there though it was treasure when we were kids it really was just random things we found on the beach that washed up..

"Yeah, let's split up. I'll take Eli to the underwater cave you take the front entrance!"

She nodded and dashed off to the right to go to other pathway to the cave, I still pulled Eli along to the back entrance. I knew we'd get there before Nosepass, I'd confront him there before she arrived...

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

"The cave?" I thought, was that a secret place? Would we be safe from Exploud and his tribe? Not that it mattered I knew I had to leave this island, I couldn't risk getting Mawile killed.. not like Sydney. My heart couldn't take losing her, I wonder why? I opened my mouth to speak but as I was about to talk she stopped and spoke. "Eli.. we have to jump"

"Jump?" I repeated, as I looked at her confused the sound of water crashing was now just reaching my ears. Looking past her I could see the ground reaching a sudden drop and she pulled me to it.

There was a large pool of water about 50 feet down, my eyes widen and I backed up a bit. I hated heights.. though she didn't know this. She noticed me pulling away and calming said "It's safe I jumped in several times." Though she sounded full of faith I could still hear that sadness in her voice.

She walked to me once more and gently grasped my hand, a strange sense of safety washed over me.. A safety I havn't felted since Sydney was with me.. I nodded once and gently held her hand back, I could feel my face warming up again. I was looking at her hand but as my eyes moved to her face I could see it was slightly red like mine.

She didn't move as she looked at the hand she was holding was she wondering if I trusted her? Looking away I inhaled deeply and exhaled taking a few steps to the edge, I knew we couldn't wait here for forever or else the Noise Tribe would catch up. This time gently pulling her to the edge I released her hand and jumped shuting my eyes tightly.

Even though I trusted her I couldn't bear to look down, blackness.. that same feeling I've grown so used to. Only this time I was wake and jumping into water, a loud crash reached my ears first before the water cut off the sound...

**Sid's Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

He trusted me.. he held my hand and jumped, he didn't even hesitate. He jumped before me without asking questions.. normally I know I'd be happy but this time it was different.. I knew what was coming after we reached the cave. The truth, could my heart handle knowing that "Eli" missed his mate?.. that I caught onto his lies?

Copying him I inhaled deeply and exhaled to prepared myself for the next thing, though it wasn't for the jump.. I leaped down watching as the water came fast. Right before impact I closed my eyes crashing into the water, after a moment or two of enjoying the coldness that washed over me I opened my eyes.

The water made my vision blurry but I looked for the one thing I wanted.. "Eli". Though he was the one who found me as he gently grabbed my maw, whipping around he let go and looked at me. I reached out and gently tugged his shirt and tunred away he seemed to understand as he came after me. We swam to the bottom of the pond right below the waterfall, there a small entrance big enough for us to fit was seen.

I squeezed through and swam upwards, breaking the surface I inhaled deeply trying to catch my breath. A moment later "Eli" broke the surface with me, copying me. He looked around only seeing darkness, I swam over to edge and climbed out.

"Stay here Eli..."

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

As I broke the surface trying to catch my breath I could hear Mawile telling me to wait, nodding once. I listened closely, I could only hear the water stirring from every movement I made and Mawile moving around in the darkness seeming to search for something.

Calling out to her "Mawile are you okay!?" my voice echoed into the underwater cave, no answer came but a light in the distance came on as she came back carrying a lanturn. The light dimly lit the cave just enough for me to swim to the edge and climb out, looking up at her as I got out I smiled lightly. But she didn't return it...

**Sid's Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

His smile, he wanted to tell me everything was okay but it wasn't.. I knew that and he knew that. He was trying to comfort me, too late for that. Closing my eyes I walked away to a small table, he followed closely.

My head was tilted in his direction, even after he gave me his trust in the jump I didn't trust him.. I couldn't all those stories of how bad humans were.. even though he defended me only a moment ago. I couldn't.. not when he called for his mate..

Climbing onto a rock beside the table, which I considered a chair "Eli" leaned against the wall looking at me as a set the lanturn on the table. There was a silence.. a silence that was almost painful, I could only hear his breathing and my own.. I didn't want to know.. but I had to and there was only a little time before Nosepass got here. So swallowing hard I looked up at him, and opened my mouth.

"Eli I..." He cut me off with "Sid.." blinking in confusion "Sid?". He nodded once and continued to speak "Sid Wakefield.. That's my real name..." My eyes widen in surprise, I slid off the rock and walked to him looking up at him.

I felt slightly scared of his height, though I was taller than most Mawile's standing at 2'7.. it was scary to see I was only half his height. It felt like he could crush me with his presence alone, but I stood my ground so he was like all humans liars.. "So you.. l-lied to me?.." I tried to control my voice but it came out shakey.

He bit his lip and looked away from me "Yes.. and no. Eli is my middle name.. Sid Eli Wakefield..I forgot who I was when we first met but.." A short pause before he continued to speak "But when Exploud threw me against the rocks it.. knocked my memory back into place. I remembered who I was.. where I came from.."

I closed my eyes and looked at the ground, I could feel my hands shaking as I clenched them into fists. So.. he forgot who he was? Was that the truth? Or another human lie? I shook my head to clear it, fine lie or truth.. I'd know by the end of my next question..

"Who... is.. Sydney?..Your Mate?.."

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

"Who... is.. Sydney?..Your Mate?.."

My eyes snapped to her face, she wasn't looking at me... How did she know Sydney? And mate? Wait a mate is a friend.. "Yes.. she was my mate.." I could see her shaking more, she then started to shake her head rapidly making her maw waged behind her body "W-Why was she!?" My eyes widen as I watched her, why did she sound angry.. hurt. Wait was the red eyes I saw before cause of me?.. "She.. died.. She was killed cause of me.."

"She.. you.. killed her?.."

**Sid's Point of View End..**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

"She.. you.. killed her?.."

Was all I could say, fear.. I only felt fear. He killed his mate? He was a monster! Who would kill their mate?! "Yes I did.." How could he say that so calmly as if it was normal!? Humans really did kill eachother for no reason! I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face.

He looked surprised by my tears, as he parted his lips I swung around slamming my maw into his side. It knocked him away from me making him slam onto the ground hard, he slid on the slightly wet floor a foot before looking up at me "Mawile!?"

"Shut up, Eli! Sid! Who ever you are! Why did you lie to me!? Hurt me!? I trusted you!" He sat up but I quickly dove at him slamming into him as he laid on his back looking up at me with surprise in his eyes.

I then started to slap him repeatedly hard in the face, he blocked his face with his hands quickly taking the impact. I couldn't stop I wanted to know, cause I could see the pain from my hits in his face. But I couldn't.. all my emotions were unleashing all at once..

"I'm sorry..." He said as he caught my hands in his, my eyes shot open as I looked down at him. He then pulled me quickly into a hug, it wasn't rough or painful. It was.. gentle.. comforting.. I closed my eyes tightly as he held me close while I remained ontop of him.

"I never ment to hurt you.. Mawile your a very sweet girl.. special to me.. Sydney was special but she was killed cause I wanted to make friends with a Poochyena.." I trembled in his arms, listening.. so she wasn't killed by him?.. but was killed cause he wanted friends?.. so.. he had the same desire to make friends as I do?

"Sydney was my Cyndaquil, the child of my best friend Typhlosion.. who I named Blake. She was his child, when I came here I decided to start over.. but it.. ended with Sydney being killed cause of me... I was knocked into a river that led me to you..."

I blushed lightly, so Sydney was his pokemon then why did he say yes to her being his mate?.. "Why did you say she was your mate then?.." Eli.. no Sid pulled away so our faces were only inches away cause me to blush once again. We were so close again like when I fell and he moved my maw aside to make sure I was okay.. so close.. I liked it..

"Mate is friend right?.." He blinked a bit confused, I blushed deeply and spoke "No.. to us.. mate is.. like husband and wife.." Sid's eyes widen in panic as he looked away "O-Oh No she was my friend!" He gently pushed me away and sat me on the cave floor. Sitting up he looked away though he didn't notice his face was red...

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

Mate? I thought she ment friend.. Sydney was my friend.. but why did she want to know if Sydney was.. my mate? I looked at Mawile she was smiling softly.. that smile it seemed happy.. was she back to girl I met before?.. I smiled softly in response I was happy to know she was smiling once more.. but..

"Mawile.. I'm going to leave the island.."

**Sid's Point of View End...**


	10. Chapter 10: Change of Plans

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 10: Change of Plans**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

"Mawile.. I'm going to leave the island.."

"I'm... going to leave.. the Island.." I said those words to myself, those words Sid said to me.. I can't believe it he'd leave me.. the island? He nodded once to my words knowing I was talking to myself, he then reached out to gently touch one of the hairs. The one I mainly put infront to cover my left eye, he brushed it aside to show my eye. His smile was as gentle as his touch, it brought a soft blush to my cheeks. Even though only a moment ago he told me news that almost made me cry and it might of if he hadn't comforted me...

"Yes.. Mawile I have to leave, if I don't the Noise Tribe will only hunt you down and.. hurt you" He said to me softly, I opened my mouth to speak but someone running in the darkness cut me off. "Mawile! Are you here!?" Sid jumped, as did I gently grabbing his hand I pushed it away. I wanted to ask him to stay, I wanted to know more about him.. his idea to leave.. about my parents but I doubted he knew them he seemed young... maybe a little older then me..

As Nosepass came into the dimly lit cave she froze seeing a rare sight, I was sitting on Sid's lap. When he hugged me he sat up so my head was against his chest, so I slid down to his lap. It looked strange more so when she spoke out "Mawile... did the human attack you?.." I blinked a little in confusion, as me and Sid looked at eachother. Then we looked down in unison seeing we were so close, I quickly jumped off him he pushed himself away with his legs our faces both deep red.

"A-Ah n-no I s-slipped and fell on h-him, r-right Sid?" I said looking at him my maw covering my face a bit so he couldn't see my blushing face. "R-Right!" he said slightly loud, then coughed lightly...

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

"R-Right!" Geez that sounded pretty loud, coughing lightly I tried to make it seem I had something in the back of my throat. I peeked a glance at Mawile, my view was blocked cause of her maw but I knew it was best to just leave her alone for now. But I had to wonder why was I so embarrassed, she was just.. a pokemon.. right? Well she was a girl too, but Sydney never made me blush.. I guess since I learned I could talk to pokemon.. I've noticed pokemon are more then just friends who you travel with.. but they are friends too and.. wait.

How did I gain the ability to talk to pokemon? The night.. I killed Sydney, I couldn't understand the Poochyena or that bigger one most likely the leader or mother of those Poochyena.. when I awoke and saw her.. Mawile.. I suddenly understood pokemon.. how though? It wasn't just Mawile, it was her friend Nosepass, Exploud, all of his tribe.

I pushed myself to my feet, by the time I got up Mawile was sitting at the table with Nosepass. They were chatting about what to do next, what was there to do next? I had to leave but this was an island I'd have to build a ship or something.. Maybe Mawile knew how to leave, but.. she wasn't looking at me. Did I upset her with my words of leaving? She knows I can't stay, sighing I gently rubbed my bandaged head.

Blinking I opened my mouth talking mainly to myself "Wonder where I can find some clothing.." Nosepass overheard me and turned to me, Mawile looked at the table though. Nosepass walked over to me "We have some here.. not alot though. Mawile has more at her home but we can't go there right now." Mawile finally looked up at me nodding to confirm Nosepass's words "Yeah.. I'm pretty sure there's something here for you.."

Mawile came over with the lanturn leading the way to a small chest and opened it up. There was a pair of jeans, though they looked like they were for a small child. There was another pair of pants though they were grey sweatpants, they might fit. I reached out and picked them up, they seemed very clean. I looked down at Mawile wondering "Hey Mawile.. if you've never seen a human before how do you have all these things. I mean I remember seeing a bed, small chest, the clothing you ripped up." Mawile had a smile, like she was clever. "I stole them!" I rolled my eyes knowing she was joking "No, they're from crates that wash up on the shores from time to time. Normally I share everything with the other pokemon but no one really wants the clothing. So I use them for bandages, so that I don't run out." She had a larger smile on her lips, she was proud of that. And I didn't blame her, she was pretty smart.

I checked in the chest for more clothing finding a white tank top inside with black boxers. Sadly there wasn't any shoes inside, I didn't even have shoes on right now. I left them in my tent that night... Not that it would of mattered.. I smiled softly, Sydney lit the tent on fire by mistake they were long since gone... Sighing at the memory a voice came from behind me.

"Sid.. can I change your bandages?"

**Sid's Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

"Sid.. can I change your bandages?"

I asked him, he turned to look at me with that smile. A sad smile I saw when he spoke of Sydney his friend from before, was he remembering her right now. She was the child of his best friend, not his mate that made me happy somewhere in my heart though I couldn't figure out why..

He nodded once to me and slid his old shirt off setting it on the chest. He then sat on the cave floor so I could reach him, at this height I was his head height. Smiling that he was allowing me to help him again, I reached up to gently start to undo the old bandages. "Hey Mawile how did I get this anyway, I don't remember getting attacked." my face heated up as I took the bandage off, his wound wasn't bad to begin with as he only had a small cut above his right ear but his dark blue hair made it so I had to wrap his head.

"W-Well.. You.. asked how old I was, and when I got embarrassed I turned around to hide it. And.. my maw slammed into you knocking you away." I said my face deep red from my own clumsiness, he laughed lightly and rubbed the spot he got hurt not seeming bothered by it. "I see, well I guess I deserve it. I was just curious was all." He reached out gently touch my maw, I turned a bit redder whispering "Sorry..." He shook his head, and smiled. That same comforting smile he gave to show everything was okay, it made me look into his dark blue eyes. Those eyes that made me feel like I was in water.. but his touch that made me feel warm inside...

"S-Sid..."

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Nosepass's Point of View...**

Those two, they sure seem close. Almost closer then me and Mawile , we had been friends since we were kids. We met when she was exploring the island, and she stumbled on me and my older brother Probopass. My brother went to attack her but I stopped him, then walked over to Mawile who was scared since she never seen a Nosepass or Probopass before. Not that it was surprising it was very rare to find one at all, but we became fast friends since I knew the half of the island I lived on better then her.

But this human, Sid I believe his name is. Or Eli.. when I told Mawile about the humans execution she turned white.. whiter then the whitest Silcoon.. She then whispered "Eli" and asked for her adopted fathers help but he refused. She didn't seem upset though, without waiting she ran off. She's my friend I couldn't just let her go alone but she's much faster then me. More so when she uses her maw then her speed is doubled, she could outrace most of the pokemon on the island whenever she ran through the forest.. I couldn't keep up. So it took me longer to catch up, but even when I got there.. they were so close she was on his chest. And then when she helped the human out of the canyon she even held his hand never letting go...

I wonder what's going through her mind?..

**Nosepass's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

It didn't take her long to patch me up, she said my wounds were healing very well. She guessed that the sea water helped keep germs out of the wound, though I knew it was cause of her gentle touch and care. My head was fine, but my shoulder wound was still in pretty rough shape. And Exploud throwing me around like a rag doll didn't help either, it will definitely leave a scar.. but I guess I deserve it.. a constant reminder of that day..

My leg's doing pretty good though, I can run and move without an issue just have to becareful. Mawile went back to talking to her friend while I went deeper into the cave to change my clothing. Though.. she was a pokemon I couldn't change infront of her it was too embarrassing..

Finding a place where I knew no one could see me, I change out of my old clothing though it was more like rags since i got here. It was nice to get into some fresh clothing as I pulled on the boxers, then my grey sweatpants. They were a little big but the length was just right, good thing they had a string or else my pants would of fallen down infront of Mawile... I could feel my face warming up as I thought about that, shaking my head a bit to clear it. I slid on the tank top, careful of my shoulder and pulling the top over my stomach I smiled liking the comfort of the new clothing.

I then felt around trying to find my way back, as I did I touch something large. It moved a bit under my hand. "Mawile?.." I whispered, no answer... "Nosepass?.." same result but the large thing moved once more. Moving back a bit I called out "Mawile!", a voice called out back "Sid!?". It was her's no way could I mistake that, but then who was this?..

"Hey keep it down punk!" I fist came from the darkness slamming into my gut, I fell back a bit holding my stomach. "Geez punk I was sleeping!" I could hear whatever it was in the darkness coming at me again, and another set of steps coming. Along with it a light, it was Mawile. Another thing came a fist, it slammed into my bad shoulder. I fell back onto the ground holding my bad shoulder, I looked up. I could see some black spots in my vision, great the pain was making me see things.

"Geez, your tough punk! But gameover!" A young but annoyed voice called out, was in one of Exploud's kin?..

**Sid's Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

Sid's voice it called for me, I ran quickly through the cave. Passing the chest, I didn't even grab the lanturn. Nosepass came behind me though, she had the lanturn stuck to her body. It was her ability to attract metal to her, it was pretty handy. I heard a voice saying "Gameover", then a moment later a loud smashing. Like thunder crashing in the cave, the sound made my heart freeze.

"Sid!"

Nosepass came up behind me with the light as she did a large creature came into view, it was shiny for some reason. Like it was made from steel, it was standing infront of Sid! "No!" I called out as I slammed into it but I bounced off it like I was nothing but a bug. Falling to floor hard I looked up as the creature turned to me slowly, it was a Lairon... I didn't think any of them were left on the island.. not after the Noise Tribe tried to kill them all... I jumped a bit in fear as it turned it's attention to me. I couldn't move... I was scared it would crush me if I did..

"Mawile!" Sid got up and ran to me, I instinctively grabbed onto his shirt holding him close. He gently put his arms around me, he could feel me shaking "It's okay.. this pokemon helped me.." I looked up slowly at his dark blue eyes, he smiled and turned to another creature that was out cold beside the Lairon. It was a Makuhita.. "I bumped into it in the dark.. it got mad and attacked me." He said softly to me, his eyes now on the Lairon.

"T-Then what was that sound?.." I asked quietly, my voice a bit shakey still. Sid let one of his arms free from me as he pointed at a large hole in wall about the size of the Lairon. "He came out of the wall from that hole... seems like Dig.." I looked at him, Dig? He said it like it was a move, he then released me and stood up. Reaching out for me, I took his hand and stood up beside him.

"T-Thank you.. for helping Sid.." I said as I bowed to the Lairon my voice still shakey, it nodded once to me. "Yes.. thank you but why are you here?.." Sid asked to the pokemon still holding my hand, he squeezed it gently. I understood why he asked now.. who would find this cave unless they were looking for it.. or.. us...

It answered with a deep voice, male.. "I am Alo.. meaning Spiritual Guide.. my leader Ironhead wishes to see you.." Sid stepped infront of me now, his eyes serious as he glared at the one called Alo. "How did you find us?.."

"Calm, Dark Eyed One (Sid). I have watched you since, you stood up to Loudmouth (Exploud) and his Tribe. I have come to bring you, Gentle Fairy (Mawile), and Large Nose (Nosepass) to my leader Ironhead. He is interested in meeting the one who stood up to Loudmouth." Alo (Lairon) said to Sid, Sid didn't relax at all though. Nosepass looked down a bit sad mumbling "My nose isn't that big..." . "I have seen your actions, and the actions of Gentle Fairy in the canyon. I watch over you, Ironhead told me to save you if the Gentle One (Mawile) didn't come in time. But she did so I stayed in the shadows til you were safely away then went to my chief.. now he has asked for me to bring you.. all of you to him.." Alo added on before he walked back into the hole, Sid released my hand and walked to the hole looking into the darkness...

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

I watched as the one named Alo ventured into the darkness, guess he wanted us to follow him. I looked at Mawile who was walking to me looking up at me with concern, Nosepass behind her still looking sad from the "Large Nose" name Alo called her. Looking back into the hole I only saw darkness but could hear Alo's steps getting further away, Ironhead as Alo called him wanted to meet me?.. I wonder why I didn't do anything special.. though he might know how to get me off the island...

"Guess we should follow him.." Mawile nodded once and gently took my hand in her's leading me into the hole now. Nosepass followed close behind with the lanturn stuck to her body still, as we walked in the tunnel Alo created. Mawile gently tugged my hand and I looked at her. "Yeah?" I asked, though it was dark I could make out her slightly blushing face. "I'm.. 17.. you asked how old I was.. I'm 17.. I know I'm old.." She said with an embarrassed tone, old? She was my age, I laughed lightly. She was trying to lighten the mood, she knew I was worried and didn't trust Alo or this Ironhead... Thank you Mawile I thought.

"Your not old.. your the same age as me." I said cheerfully, she looked up at me and smiled softly. "Really?!" She said with excitement in her voice, I nodded once and added "Yeah I was born in May on the 4th." She froze still holding my hand I was forced to stop, she looked surprised at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking around did something happen. But she shook her head sensing my alert "No.. no it's just.. I was born in May too.. on the 4th.. on the day of the new moon.." I froze too...

"I was born in the morning on the day of the red sun.." It ment I was older then her by only 12 hours. We quickly let go of eachothers hands and looked at the ground, we were the same age...same day.. only I was 12 hours older then her... Nosepass walked past us and said "Come on you two don't fall behind"

Mawile jumped to attention and ran past me to catch up to Nosepass, I stood there for a minute more thinking about all that happened.. Fought with Exploud, escaped with Mawile, made her cry.. and meeting Alo.. now going to meet this Ironhead..

"Change of Plans I guess..." I mumbled as I ran to catch up to them...

**Sid's Point of View End...**


	11. Chapter 11: Road of Darkness

**Note from the Jester: **_Hey everyone I've taken up writing a Blue Exorcist fanfiction which I've greatly enjoyed writing so far. It's 3 chapters in, I only have one more chapter for this story after releasing this one. But I hope you all enjoy this one, and if you don't mind check out my other story. Thanks, Jester out!_

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 11: Road of Darkness**

**Alo Point of View...**

_The Dark Eyed One has followed me, that good.. I was worried he wouldn't trust me. Maybe he hasn't but Gentle Fairy seems to, perhaps Dark Eyed trusts her and her alone.. Oh well as long as they follow that's all that matters._

Taking a peek behind me I hear someone running up to me in the darkness, judging from the steps it's the Dark Eyed One. As I think this I hear someone trip and slam into the solid rock floor...

_"Ow..." _Indeed it is the Dark Eyed One, I stop and turn around walking to him my eyes used to the darkness. He lifts his head in my direction as I come close to him...

_"Are you alright child?" _I ask calmly as I lower my head to gently nudge his hand, understanding me he gently grabs my head. As he does I pull him to his feet, he dusts himself off and nods once.

_"Yeah I'm fine.. Alo was it? Where are we even going?"_ He asked his voice full of doubt, I wonder why he doesn't trust me I've help him.. twice now I believe. I can hear the others catching up, the Gentle Fairy is leading the way for Large Nose her face full of worry.

_"S-Sid are you alright?"_ The Gentle Fairy asks as she grabbed the boys leg as if looking it over, she seems to care deeply for the boy. He turned his attention to her smiling softly to her, the feeling seems mutual for him as well.

_"Yes I'm okay Mawile, Alo.. helped me up" _Gentle Fairy hid behind the boys leg a bit still nervous of my size it seems. Understandable I'm pretty large, though this Fairy seems large for her kind...

_"T-Thank you Alo.." _She said to me intrupting my thoughts, nodding once to her I turn on my heels and stomp away. Though not meaning to, my size making stomping second nature. As I get away something grabs my tail and I turn my head to look at the boy once more.

"You didn't answer my question Alo!" The boy said, rather loudly.. maybe I should of named him Loudmouth (Exploud) instead. Sighing lightly, I'm sure the boy is just worried about the two females behind him.

_"To see Ironhead my leader, he requests to see you Dark Eyed One. He said you remind him of a man he once knew. A man with Silver hair like the moon above.."_ The boy released me letting me continue to walk ahead, the answer seemed good enough for him as he quietly continued to follow me. The females behind him followed in silence...

**Alo's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

_"A man with silver hair like the moon above?.."_

That sounded like someone I've heard of, I think his name was Steven Stone.. he used to be the Champion of the Hoenn region til he was beaten by a young trainer..who became the new Champion.. though I can't remember the trainers name. Sighing once I followed after Alo, if this Ironhead really knew Steven why not give him a little trust?..

_"Sid are you okay? You... seem distant."_ Looking down at Mawile who was gently tugging my tank top I smile and nod once to her. Reaching out I carefully touch her Maw petting it, her face seemed to get a bit red as I do. She then grabbed my hand and lowered it to her face looking at my hand.

_"Mawile?" _I ask quietly, she looks up at me a little her face still red. She smiled timidly at me before moving her face closer to my hand and gently rubbing her cheek against it...

_M-Mawile?"_

**Sid's Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

_"M-Mawile"_

Everytime he calls out to me, my heart skips a beat.. everytime he touchs me I forget how to breath.. Sid's not a monster there is no way all humans are evil.. Exploud.. Dad. They are all wrong, Sid's a good person to me. Kind to everyone, how he fought for me.. no one whose evil would fight for someone they just met.

I couldn't help but desire his touch even more that warmth it sent through me, though it was embarrassing to have to force him to touch me.. but he doesn't seem to hate it as I finally release his hand letting my arms fall to my sides. He keeps his hand there, his thumb gently caressing my cheek. Though we weren't alone I asked Nosepass to walk by us to give us some space. Though Sid told me his story I still needed to know if he wasn't just playing with my heart..

He isn't.. he's kind, caring, even..brave, I feel like he'd never try and hurt me.. I wonder if he'd let me walk beside him.. forever. I feel like if we parted ways.. I'd lose some part of me.. Looking up with a strong detrimation I spoke..

_"Sid.. I want to go with you when you leave."_

His eyes widen, as he pulled his hand away.. that warmth was now gone.. He then turned from me, a hint of pain on his face as he walked ahead of me.. Leaving me alone in the darkness.. My heart.. it hurts strangely.. why?..

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

_"Sid.. I want to go with you when you leave."_

Those words echoed in my head.. she wants to come with me? No I can't let that happen, I.. I can't let her die like Sydney died. Eaten.. or killed cause of my foolishness. I care about her.. I can't!

_"What are you so scared of Sid?! That's not the Sid my father told me about!"_

I froze in the darkness, my eyes widen a voice.. a voice I know all too well.. I jerked around only seeing darkness.. not even Mawile was there.. only darkness. Was.. I awake?.. or was I sleeping again?

_"Dad told me you were brave, when Team Rocket tried to steal the Slowpoke you fought with my father to protect them!"_

T-Team Rocket?.. So what, I only did what was right. My town depended on the Slowpoke!

_"And did the town depend on you when you fought them again to protect that Red Gyarados?!"_

_"R-Red Gyarados?"_ I choked out.. that's right.. Team Rocket were trying to capture a pokemon so full of hate on Rage Lake.. I couldn't let them.. I could see the pain in that pokemons face.. I couldn't just stand by and let them..

_"That's right you couldn't! Are you saying you'd let someone hurt Mawile!?"_

_"NO!" _I screamed out into the darkness, then silence.. nothing but silence..

_"S-Sid?.."_

**Sid's Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

_"S-Sid?.."_

I called out to him, he was screaming.. even though he rejected me I couldn't help but run to him making sure he wasn't hurt.. But what I saw scared me, he was out of breath, pale, his eyes full of pain.

"M-Mawile?.." He said to me weakly, before closing his eyes and walking forward.. into the darkness leaving me alone once more. Why did he scream out? As if he was trying to force something away from him?.. Looking down at the ground I felt my eyes fill up with tears. Sid was in pain.. anyone could see that, then why doesn't he let me help him?..

**Mawile's Point of View End...**

**Alo's Point of View...**

_The Dark Eyed One screamed out, as if a demon was inside him.. fighting with him._

I thought about running to help the boy but when Large Nose stood in my way she said _"Let Mawile handle it" _I had no reason to say no so I simply nodded once before looking past Large Nose to see the boy walking quickly past us not stopping.

_"Let's go!" _He cried out not even taking a glance at either one of us, what happen to the boy? Following after him came the Fiary she didn't even look at us either, she was looking at the boys back with tears in her eyes. What happen to them? They were so close, now they can't seem to face eachother. Such a strange couple..

Shaking my head I run ahead to catch up to Dark Eyed One he got pretty far ahead for someone who can't see in the dark. Slowing down as a reached him I looked straight ahead like him.

_"The Fairy seems hurt" _I said calmly, he glared at me for a moment before his eyes soften a bit and he sighed once .

_"Yeah.. that would be my fault.." _He said with a timid voice, was this really what the Silver Warrior (Steven), Ironhead spoke of was like? He seemed weak hearted, though he was young and still had a lot of room to grow.

Light broke out ahead of us and I smiled "We're here, Ironhead is waiting" I said with a hint of happiness in my voice I couldn't lie. I looked up to Ironhead he was wise, strong, and kind. Running ahead into the light Dark Eyed followed quickly behind me now able to see the path we both broke out into a large cave, the sun shining down into the center of the cave where a great beast stirred in it's sleep hearing us arrive.

_"Have you brought them Alo?.."_

**Alo's Point of View End...**


	12. Chapter 12:Ironhead and the SW

**A Whole New Journey**

**Chapter 12: Ironhead and the Silver Warrior**

**Ironhead's Point of View...**

_"Have you brought them Alo?.."_

I said as I felt the ground shake in Alo's steps, raising my large head from a broken boulder I call a pillow I look at the giant hole Alo created when he went after, the three who fought against Exploud. Or as Alo called him Loudmouth, HA.. a fitting name I think for the pokemon. Full of words of hatered, and pain..

_"Yes my chief!"_ He said as he stomped once and bowed his head low enough to touch the ground almost. Sigh I told the child to stop being so formal.. oh well. Turning my eyes to the figure who came out of the hole after him, my eyes widen as I took in his features.. indeed Alo was not mistake this boy is infact human.

_"You.. your an Aggron aren't you!?" _He said with a hint of wonder, I laughed loudly making the rock walls shake from my booming voice. Not even a hello? This boy was infact like Steven, a voice full of curiosity for things he doesn't know. And somewhere in that voice a hint of desire.. desire for something..

_"Yes, and you must be Dark Eyed. That is the name Alo has given you.. but will you tell me your's?"_ I said in response to his question, my curiosity peeking out as well. The boy looked at me for a moment before bowing lightly but his eyes remained on me. On gaurd it seemed, not surprised with half the island wanting him dead.

"Sid.. Sid Eli Wakefield." Sid? What a curious name, Wakefield as well. A rare name even in the Pokemon world, the world far away from this Island the Island I came too 3 years ago. His voice called out to me before I could speak

_"Your Steven Stone's Aggron aren't you!?" _My eyes shot up to the boy named Sid, I couldn't help but laugh out once more making the cave walls shake. Even breaking a few rocks free from the walls.

_"Yes I am his Aggron, how did you know that.. Sid?" _This was entertaining, the boy knew who I was even before I had the chance to introduce myself, such a curious child it seems.

_"Alo.. Alo said that I reminded you of a man with Silver hair. And I watched the Pokemon Championship 3 years ago when I returned from my own journey. I saw Steven fight with an Aggron who lost to a strange pokemon called Blaziken.." _So.. he saw that huh? That loss to the strong Blaziken was the start of the mainly battles with that Trainer.. that Trainer, Steven was so eager to challenge. So eager to test, of course we lost. That trainers drive was strong, his moves were wise, his faith in his pokemon never wavering. Even when it was one on one he still had so much faith in his pokemon.

I had never seen Steven so happy before when he lost, he knew he lost to someone truely skilled and he took it with a smile..

_"Indeed I did lose to that Blaziken, and that day a new champion was crowned in the Hoenn region." _I said with a hint of happiness in my voice, closing my eyes as I remembered that faithful day.

_"Then.. why are you here?" _He asked, opening my eyes once more I smiled taking a step off my "Bed". The ground shook lightly, even the pond behind my "bed" shook and rippled wildly. Soon settling I walked to the boy on my back legs before stopping infront of him. The other two had finally came out of the cave, a young female Mawile, and female Nosepass. I believe one of my kin told me they were best friends and that Mawile was kind of like a doctor.

_"There, lies a story if you don't mind listening to an old Aggron." _If only a moment the boys eyes light up with curosity, and he nodded once to me. I turned to Alo and spoke _"Alo, why don't you get our guest some berries. They must be hungry" _Eager as always Alo walked off to go get the food, as I turned to look at the boy once more.

_"A long time ago in a town called Dewford I was a young Aron at the time. I was walking along the beach, having left my safe home in the caves to see the outside world for the first time. I was attacked by a Lombre" _My story was cut off as the boy spoke _"Lombre?"_

_"Looks like a Mankey without the fur wearing a sombrero" _ I said without a moments pause, Alo had returned with a rock in his mouth like a tray. It had berries stacked all over it, Alo set it down on the ground. Mawile and Nosepass quickly went over to the food and began to eat but the boy remained standing looking up at me nodding at my words.

_"Anyway, as I was saying" _I said as the two girls looked up at me as they ate, they seemed interested in my story as well. Good, I like telling stories to pokemon who are interested. _"I was attacked by a Lombre it sprayed me with a Water Gun knocking me into the ocean. Now being made of steal I quickly sank into the bottom of the water. Right as my vision faded out I saw something swimming to me, it was like no pokemon I have ever seen before. Though I didn't know it at the time it was Steven he had seen me fall into the water and dived in to rescue me. When I awoke I was in the Pokemon Center, Steven at the time was young but his hair was still silver. He told me he saved me from drowning just in time and brought me here to be healed up." _I paused for a moment and popped a berry into my large mouth munching on it, Sid was also eating slowly his face looked like it was deep in thought as he took in my words so far.

_"The next day I was fully healed, and Steven brought me back to the caves where I was born and raised. Setting me on the ground he told me to becareful and watch out for water pokemon. Smiling at me he walked away but I followed after him as fast as I could my legs weren't really made for running after things but when I called out he stopped and looked at me. Smiling he asked me if I wanted to go with him, nodding once he captured me in a Pokeball. We became good friends after that he brought me all over the Hoenn region, challenging many trainers by the time he became Champion he had capture many powerful pokemon. My friends.." _I sighed once at the happy memory, smiling softly to myself I looked up at the sky through the hole in the ceiling of the cave.

_"It was after that we returned to Dewford to the cave I was born to look for rare stones, you see Steven loved to collect rare stones they interested him greatly. It was there we met him.. that trainer who just started out, he had brought Steven a letter from his father. As thanks Steven gave the trainer the HM Flash.. as we left Steven said that boy was interesting." _I said as I continued to look at the sky, I didn't understand it at the time not til we fought him.. fought that trainer who just a little while ago was in Dewford.. how fast he become strong and close to his pokemon. It amazed Steven and myself..

_"And well the rest they say is history.. Steven fought the boy on their next meeting as the Champion and lost. After that he said he was releasing all of us, he wanted to start all over again start anew..."_

**Ironhead Point of View End...**

**Sid's Point of View...**

_"Start a new.."_ I said in a whisper to myself, just like me? Steven released his Pokemon to start a new just like I did.. only my pokemon were back home with my father helping him make Pokeballs...

_"So I ended up traveling here, but as I arrived Exploud and his tribe were trying to kill off my tribe. I was made the leader since I'm the only Aggron on the Island after the fall of their last Chief." _He said closing his eyes, looking up at him. He was very strong he had to be since he was Steven's pokemon. How come he needed me? Sighing lightly I spoke..

_"So why did Alo ask for me.. Mawile and Nosepass." _Ironhead looked down at me seeming lost in thought before speaking.

_"Because my tribe is falling, it is I, Alo, three more Lairon and seven Arons.. you've seen the Noise Tribe.. their numbers are in the hundreds. I am strong still but even I can't handle that many alone... I want your help cause your heart is strong. I know you wish for Pokemon to work together I need you to make Exploud see reason.. I do not wish for more blood shed.." _Ironhead said before turning to Mawile who was listening to us quietly, he then bowed his head to her gently.

_"I hear you helped heal a few of my little Aron's, thank you Mawile."_ She shook her head making her maw swing behind her wildly, as if to deny it.. which she did.

_"O-Oh I didn't do anything much, they just had a few scraps and small cuts n-no big deal."_ She said her face slightly pink from the sudden thanks, she then looked at me. I couldn't help but look away from her, somehow sensing I just hurt her.. but it's better that way. I can't get too close to her.. or else...

**Sid's Point of View End...**

**Mawile's Point of View...**

_He still won't look at me, what did I do wrong to him?.. Should I say Sorry?.._

_"Mawile, can you come with me?" _Ironhead's word cut off my train of thought as he walked away slowly at first as if waiting for me to catch up. Pushing myself to my feet I touch off after him quickly, as I caught up I looked up at him he was huge... Sid made me feel small but Ironhead made me feel like Magikarp next to a Gyarados.. so small..

_"I have something for you" _He said as we reached a large hole in the wall, I was about to say no til I entered the hole. There were huge crystals breaking out of the walls, colors of red, blue, green, yellow, so many different colors... they all shined so beautifully in the light from the hole in the ceiling..

_"This is my treasure room, it is here I store many gems and stones I've collected over the years.."_ My ears hardly heard him as I looked around at the gems.. they were so pretty.. the light shining off them was breath taking almost more.. then when Sid would touch me..

_"W-Wow.." _Was all I said, a faint laughing was heard from Ironhead as he walked to the center of the wrong were several small stones were sitting on a rock platform.

_"This is what I wanted to give you.. it's called Mawilite. I found it when I was exploring the island one day.." _He reached out to a small purple gem that seemed to had a strange swirling yellow light inside it. It was pretty I thought as he dropped it into my hand

_"N-No I c-can't take this!" _I said as I tried to offer it back to him but he merely laughed and shook his head at me.

_"No please take it, I can't use it. It's made solely for Mawile's" _He said with a smile as he reached out and softly patted my head with his large hand. It was nice, not as soft as Sid's hand but nice none the less. Smiling up at him I bowed my head deeply to him.

_"Thank you Ironhead.. I will take very good care of it." _He laughed softly before walking past me going back to the main cave. I stood there for a while looking at the beautiful stone he gave me..

_I strangely felt weird with it in my hands, like.. like this stone would make me stronger but.. not alone.._

**Mawile's Point of View End...**


	13. Update

Hey everyone the Jester here, I'm sorry for the lack of chapters lately. I've been busy lately so a Whole New Journey and Son of Daniel is on hold for now. I'm sorry, I'll try and get a chapter out as soon as I can. Jester


End file.
